They Didn't Know This Would Happen
by Kamie00H
Summary: Santana takes Kurt to a gay bar, shortly after his sixteenth birthday. There, he meets a man. Then, they fall in love. Then, the unexpected happens, Warning: Age Difference, Eventual Teacher/Student, Smut
1. Prologue

Hope you like it! This should be updated about once a week, give or take a day.

* * *

Kurt walked into his English classroom, a little more excited than he should be.

Today was the first day of junior year. Well, that was the excuse he used whenever anyone asked why he was so excited. He couldn't care less about this _school_, let alone _junior year_.

No, Kurt has his reasons for being so excited. Reasons he hadn't told anyone about. Reasons he _couldn't_ tell anyone about. Kurt sighed as he sat down at the desk beside Rachel, who looked at him accusingly.

"I still don't believe you. Nobody gets excited about junior year!" she said haughtily.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed again, before looking at Rachel and smiling brightly. "I told you; only two more years before I get out of this hell hole." he lied.

She glared at him, "It's like you're even happier _now_!"

"I like English," he said simply.

Before Rachel could open her mouth to say more the bell rang, signaling the start of their first period. She sent him a look that clearly said, "We _will_ be continuing this conversation later," before turning to look at the front of the classroom.

After a few minutes had passed, a man walked in. He was short, shorter than most of the students. If it weren't for the fact that all of the seats in the room were taken, you would've thought he was just another one of them. His hair was gelled down into perfection, not a single one out of place. And, on top of everything, his outfit was styled perfectly! The white button down shirt with the black v-neck sweater were classy and formal, while the bright red jeans added just the right amount of casualty.

The man sat his coffee and briefcase on his desk before turning around and facing the students. He clapped his hands excitedly, "Hello! My name is Blaine Anderson and I will be your English teacher here at McKinley. You can all call me 'Mr. Anderson'." he said enthusiastically.

There were a few - less enthusiastic - "hey"s in return.

Mr. Anderson sighed happily and leaned against his desk. "Okay, let's get started! When I was in school, I was never a fan of work on the first day, so I'll save all the hard stuff for tomorrow. In the meantime, I want to get to know you guys, so take out your notebooks or papers or whatever you brought with you, and just write about yourself. Be as descriptive as possible. For once, the more conceited, the better."

As Kurt reached around to get his notebook and pen, he met Mr. Anderson's eye. He smiled and looked around before winking at his teacher.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Mr. Anderson stood up, "Okay, if you could start passing your papers up here. . . And don't worry if you didn't finish, these obviously won't be graded."

As the class passed along their papers, Mr. Anderson called, "Go ahead and pack up, the bell will ring in just a minute,"

After the bell had rang and the class were walking through the door, Kurt stood up. "Um, Mr. Anderson? I think I forgot to put my name on my paper, would it be okay if I stayed behind for moment?" he asked.

Mr. Anderson looked up from the notes on his desk and nodded. "Of course," he said.

When all the students had left, Kurt shut and locked the door, before turning around and walking to his teachers desk.

Blaine looked up and grinned, "How'd I do?" he asked.

Kurt laughed. "Pretty good. A little excited, but overall, the best teacher I've ever had."

Blaine stood up and moved to the front of his desk. After making sure the blinds on the windows were shut, he reached out and grabbed his boyfriends hand, quickly pulling him into a hug.

Kurt sighed and laid his cheek on the top of Blaine's head. "I've missed you," he said.

Blaine pouted, "I know – I'm sorry. I've just been really busy the past couple days," he replied. He suddenly pulled back and looked at Kurt, smiling. "But, hey, you're still coming over tonight, right?"

Kurt smiled back. "Wouldn't miss it," he said happily before leaning his head in. Blaine smiled wider and moved forward and meeting him half way, their lips connecting in a soft, lingering kiss.

Blaine pulled back, his arms wrapped loosely around the boy, "I love you, you know," he sighed, moving one hand up to Kurt's face, cupping his cheek.

"I know – I love you, too," Kurt said. He glanced up at the clock and sighed. "I have to go. I'll be over later. Say, seven?" he asked.

Blaine nodded.

Kurt backed away and walked to his desk, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He moved closer to Blaine again and gave him a short kiss, before pulling away and walking backwards to the door. "I'll see you tonight. I love you."

Blaine grinned and nodded. "I love you, too,"

And then Kurt was gone.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know if you want Chapter 1 today or next week!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! I was gonna post this yesterday, but I went to upload it, and I somehow deleted it! So, I've spent that past 21 hours rewriting it, but I can't get it back to how it was before. But here it is!

Smut in this chapter! Not full on sex, just some grinding, but it's really badly written. I am a straight, 13 year old, white girl, I don't know how to write smut. But I still need a smut writer! You'll get credit! Please, someone say they'll do it!

Okay, enjoy!

* * *

"No, no. Santana, _no_." Kurt protested.

"Oh, come on, Hummel. You're sixteen – live a little!"

"No. I won't do it."

"Don't you wanna meet someone nice? Settle down?"

"I'm sixteen, not forty." Kurt snapped.

"It'll be fun! Just give it a shot."

"No, it most certainly will not be _fun_. The only guys in there will be creepy and middle-aged."

Santana groaned and let her head fall forward, hitting the steering wheel. "But you don't know that! You've never even been in there!"

They were sat in the car, just outside _Scandals_. Kurt honestly didn't know why Santana had even _thought_ this was a good idea. He'd never expressed the desire for a boyfriend. He didn't need anyone to _settle down_ with. He didn't even want one!

"What if I stay right next to you? We don't even have to talk to anyone – just have a good time." Santana offered.

Kurt looked at her sceptically. "All night?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"All night." she confirmed.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine." he huffed.

They walked up to the door and showed the fake I.D.s that Santana had gotten them to the bouncer, who just nodded, not sparing them a second glance.

Once inside, Santana grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him over to the bar. "I'll have a virgin Bloody Mary, and give me one of those fancy fruity drinks you have over there, for him." she told the bartender with ease, as though she'd done it a dozen times before (which, she probably had). When the bartender returned with their drinks, Santana handed the bright yellow one to Kurt. "Try this!" she yelled over the music.

He took a sip of he drink, making a face when it hit his tongue. "God, that' sweet!" he yelled before drinking more.

They sat in silence for a moment – Santana watching the other –_ female_ – bartender, Kurt merely observing. If he were being completely honest, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Sure, there were a few creepy guy's, one dressed in a. . . _was that a denim suit?_ But, still, some of these guys were pretty cute.

After finishing her drink, Santana looked at him and smirked. "Like what you see, Hummel?" she waved to the bartender. "Give me another mango!" she handed the drink to Kurt. "Let's go." she said before grabbing him by the arm again and dragging him to the dance floor.

Soon, he had finished his second drink, and was shamelessly dancing to the beat of a fast-paced hip-hop song. He swayed his hips and, admittedly, ground against a few other guys.

"Are you drunk, Hummel?" Santana had asked at one point, after he'd let a random guy lick and suck at his neck for at least three minutes.

"No. Jus' a little tipsy, tha's all." he'd answered. Santana just looked at him, an eyebrow raised, as if to say, "_Sure,_".

After a while, Santana got bored and want to the bar to talk to the girl she'd seen earlier, leaving Kurt by himself, though he couldn't care less at the moment.

"Hey there, sexy," Kurt felt the hands on his hips and the chest against his back before he heard him. "I've been watching you all night."

Kurt turned his head and nuzzled the guys neck, pushing his ass back towards the other mans hips. "Yeah?"

The man growled. "_Yeah_," he said before grinding his hips into Kurt. "Watching you with all those other guys – just wanted it to be me."

Kurt turned around, his eyes closed, and hooked his arms around the guys neck. When he opened his eyes, he gasped. Even in his drunken – _tipsy_ – haze, this man was beautiful. His eyes were a beautiful hazel, a light brown with specks of green. His dark hair was styled perfectly, with just a bit of gel to tame the curls. And, to top it all off, he had _scruff_.

The man leaned down and began to kiss him, starting at his jaw, down to his collar bone, and back again. "Oh, god." Kurt moaned.

The man chuckled against his neck, and pulled back. "I'm Blaine." he said before moving back in.

_God, even his name was perfect._ "Kurt." Kurt said. He moved his hips forward and began rutting against Blaine's thigh, throwing his head back.

Blaine hummed against his neck before moving away once again. "God," he breathed. "You wanna get out of here?"

Kurt nodded frantically. "I would _love_ to." he said before grabbing Blaine's hand and walking over to the bar where Santana was. . . watching them?

Before he even got all the way there, Santana nodded and yelled, "Get some, Hummel!"

Kurt nodded, breathless, before walking to the door, Blaine right behind him.

* * *

So, you may be wondering why Kurt went from protestant to slutty in 0.2 seconds, and the answer is that its my head canon. I like the thought of lightweight!slutty!Kurt. So there.

And if you couldn't tell, that little description of Blaine was just me expressing how much I love Darren's face.

Contact me if you want to be my smut writer and/or beta!

I'll see you next Wednesday!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So, this chapter is up a day early! I was originally going to update tomorrow, but it looks like I'll be kind of busy, so I wanted to upload tonight, just in case I couldn't tomorrow.

Umm. . . review!

And a special thanks to my new beta hlc2395! She helped me a lot with this chapter.

And enjoy!

* * *

The ride to Blaine's house was silent. Kurt sat in the passenger seat, anxiously wringing his hands as the realization of what he was about to do set in.

Blaine cleared his throat and turned to face Kurt. Smiling slightly, he said, "My house is just a little further."

Kurt made a little sound of acknowledgment, but didn't say anything.

"We don't have to do this," Blaine said quickly. "I can take you home, if you want."

"No, no. I'm fine," Kurt replied quietly.

Blaine nodded, but didn't say anything else.

Soon, they arrived at a small, blue and white house. "This is – this is it," Blaine said before opening the door and getting out.

Kurt took a deep breath before turning to open his door, but stopped when Blaine ran around the front of the car and opened it for him. "Thank you," he mumbled quietly.

They walked up to the front door, a few feet between them. Blaine unlocked the door and stepped in. He threw his keys on the table and turned to look at Kurt, who was standing nervously in the doorway. "Would you like a drink?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "I'll have whatever you're having," he said, moving to sit on the couch.

Blaine nodded and walked down the hall, into the kitchen. When he returned, he had two glasses of scotch in his hands. He walked over to the couch and sat beside Kurt, handing him one of the glasses. Kurt took it and threw his head, taking a large gulp, the liquid burning his throat. "Shit – ow," he coughed.

Blaine laughed and took the glass from him. "Yeah, definitely not a chugging drink," he said gently.

Kurt nodded, still coughing and sputtering, and blushed.

An awkward silence followed. Blaine continued to take small sips of his drink, while Kurt stared at his hands, not daring to pick up his glass again.

Finally, Kurt spoke. "How old are you?" he asked bluntly.

"Oh, um, I'm twenty-eight. You?"

"Sixteen,"

Blaine's head snapped up. "I didn't know – I thought you were – I'm sorry."

Kurt looked confused. "You didn't know?" he asked.

"No! I never would've even said anything if I had known. I've never done anything like this before," Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just – I saw you dancing and you looked, like, really sexy."

Kurt giggled and blushed at the compliment. "Thank you," he said shyly. He looked up at Blaine. "You looked really hot, too. That top really accentuates the muscles in your arms."

Blaine grinned at him. "Thank you. That color looks really good on you - it brings out the color in your eyes,"

Kurt looked at him and swallowed. "Thanks," he said. Before he could think about what he was about to do, he was surging forward and connecting their lips in a rough kiss. He brought his hand up to the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him closer.

Blaine moved one hand up to the side of Kurt's face, the other on his waist. He pulled back slightly, catching his breath. "Oh, God, Kurt," he moaned before moving back in.

Kurt threw his head back. "Yes," he said breathlessly as Blaine kissed down his neck.

Blaine pulled away again. He pulled Kurt's head forward and looked at him. "I need to - need to know what you want to do. What you're comfortable with doing,"

Kurt looked into his eyes and nodded frantically. "I want you," he said shortly, before kissing Blaine again.

Blaine growled, and, placing his hand on Kurt's chest, pushed him back until he was lying on the couch. He straddled Kurt's hips with his knees on either side of him. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and winked, then bent down and kissed up Kurt's neck, ending on his lips.

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and turned his head away, breaking the kiss. Blaine looked at him, confused. "Bedroom. I refuse to lose my virginity on a couch." he said.

Blaine's eyes widened slightly. "Virg- Kurt, are you _sure_ you wanna do this?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, I'm _positive,_" he said, giving Blaine a reassuring kiss.

Blaine nodded and stood up, pulling Kurt up and into his arms. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist. His hands slid into Blaine's hair as he kissed and sucked at Blaine's neck.

"Oh, God," Blaine moaned, rushing down the hall to his bedroom.

* * *

It's short, yeah. Next chapter should be some smut! YAY, SMUT!


End file.
